


Adventures with Great Grandma Gaea

by antiqueRobot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Grandma Gaea AU, Multi, This will eventually be part of a series, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiqueRobot/pseuds/antiqueRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love their great grandmother, they really do, but she is absolutely crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures with Great Grandma Gaea

**Author's Note:**

> Yaya is Greek for grandmother. Also!!!
> 
> !!!! IMPORTANT !!!!
> 
> I made a family tree for this because it would be way too incestuous for my tastes if I went with the canon one. To get to it, go to pastebin.com/awBJsjXb and it will take you to the family tree!
> 
> Based slightly on this post: http://obviously-absolutely.tumblr.com/post/97433153971/unprofessionalamber-shushu712-if-you-think

**Chapter 1 – Party Hard at Grandma’s House**

Great grandma Gaea was notoriously moody and sleepy. She slept like the dead almost 16 hours a day. Which, of course, was why it was totally okay to throw a party on the first floor while she slept in the west wing. Percy and his cousins Jason, Nico, and Hazel had all agreed on it. Together, they put on the best party that Olympus High School had ever seen.

And then they woke up.

“This was such a bad idea,” Percy muttered as he shoved an empty coke can into the garbage. Sure, the party had been all sorts of fun at the time, but now that morning had come, the house was absolutely _decimated_. 

“It was your idea,” Jason said from his spot on the floor, where he was desperately trying to scrub out a stain on the gorgeous old hard wood. Their great grandmother had it refurbished at least five times a year; if it got damaged, there would be hell to pay.

“Yeah, well, everybody was on board with it, even you,” Percy retorted. “Look, just shut up and clean, she’ll probably wake up any minute now.”

At the words ‘ _any minute now_ ’ the teens sent each other nervous glances and quickly went back to cleaning.

Percy dunked one of the many filthy plates into the warm, soapy water and scrubbed until he was sure that it would break if he tried to clean it any longer. He then handed it to Annabeth, who dried it. They had quite the system going, and as Percy finished the last plate, he was pleased to note that none of the dishes had gone missing or been broken. What a lucky break.

Once finished with kitchen duty, Annabeth rushed off to check all the bedrooms and make sure there weren’t any leftover party-goers in them while Percy did his best to help with the rest of the cleaning. Jason and his girlfriend Piper had the floor covered; after he washed it, she would dry it and wax it so that it was nice and clean. Percy hoped that maybe the waxing would keep them from their great grandmother’s wrath.

Nico had already helped his half-sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank push all the furniture back into place after it had been jostled the night before. They made sure that not a pillow was out of place, and as Frank and Nico went around straightening everything, Hazel swept.

Leo and his girlfriend Calypso were on garbage patrol. Calypso held a garbage bag while Leo swiped up all the trash in sight, but Percy was dismayed to notice that they filled up several trash bags already. Hopefully they would be done by the time Gaea woke up.

A small thump caught Percy’s attention. His heart raced upon realizing that it was coming from the west wing.

“Fuck,” Percy hissed under his breath. “Hurry up, guys! I think she’s awake!”

Mass hysteria settled over the group, and the rush to clean had never been stronger. Percy bounded up the stairs two at a time, leaving the others to finish the job. He raced down the hall to the west wing, coming to a stop in front of his great grandmother’s bedroom door at the very end of the hallway. He heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing that it was closed, only to seize up with a flash of panic as it swung open.

“Good god, boy,” Gaea murmured sleepily, her eyelids still drooping with sleep. She was wrapped in her brown shawl (she wore it every Saturday, and Percy was unsure if she actually ever washed it) and her black dress (hopefully she had more than one, as she wore a black dress at least half of the time; Percy was almost certain that she had been born in one). “What on earth are you doing?”

“Uh,” he fumbled for an excuse. “Just coming to see if you would like breakfast, you know, since it’s almost 8 in the morning. I know you like breakfast at 8 sharp.”

His great grandmother looked up at him (almost suspiciously), and Percy was sure a full minute ticked by while she stared at him. He was back to full on panic mode and was considering on bailing when she smiled, showing off her dentures. “What a thoughtful great grandson. Yes, that would be wonderful. What have you prepared?”

 _Fuck_.

“I actually haven’t made anything yet! You know how bad I am at cooking,” he laughed nervously, glad that he was able to stall. “But Annabeth is here, and she can make some killer scrambled eggs.”

Gaea’s eyes narrowed at him, and he was sure that he was a goner for a moment. “Yes, she is a lovely young lady. Ask her to make them for me, and then come back up to escort me.”

Percy nodded with a “yes ma’am,” and then took off down the hallway towards downstairs. He nearly fell on his way down, but he made it in record time.

“She’s awake,” he announced to the group, and they all visibly cringed. “Keep cleaning as fast as you can, I’ll try to stall a little longer. Annabeth, please make her some breakfast, she wants eggs.”

He didn’t stick around any longer than necessary, heading back up to Gaea. She was in the same place that he left her, thankfully.

“Okay, she’s making the eggs,” he wheezed, leaning against the wall. Gods, this house was huge. “Downstairs now?”

She nodded and held out her arm, which Percy reluctantly took hold of to help her down the stairs. He made sure to go as slow as possible, which was painful due to the smell of her shawl. All Percy could do was stay strong and try not to vomit. It was only worse that it was touching him. Ew.

Percy could hear hushed whispering, the rustle of trash bags, and the front door opening when he was halfway down the stairs. Luckily their great grandma was pretty blind (she constantly mixed up her great grandchildren even when they were only a few feet from her) and a little hard of hearing, so she couldn’t see the downstairs area quite yet, nor could she hear what he heard.

When he helped her down the final step, he was about ready to faint, either from the smell or the stress. To his great relief, though, everything seemed to be in order. The only thing out of place was the door, standing wide open. Percy could see Leo and Calypso on the sidewalk shoving garbage bags into the garbage bin.

“Good morning Yaya!” exclaimed Annabeth as Leo and Calypso scampered through the front door and closed it as silently as possible. “I made you eggs, just how you like them, along with some buckwheat toast.”

“Are you trying to poison me, girl?” Gaea frowned at the word ‘buckwheat’. Annabeth just laugh shoved Percy aside, taking his place. 

“No, not at all. Here, come with me.” She led Gaea to the kitchen and out of sight. Percy sagged with relief and flopped down onto the couch next to Frank. 

“We are never doing that again,” Jason said. “Ever.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, releasing tired sighs of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you want more you can bother me at my tumblr, obviously-absolutely.


End file.
